Noche de Bodas
by R0veldel
Summary: One-shot y lemon! Con un buen toque de humor. Puede que Goku nunca haya besado a Chichi... en los labios ;) Personajes originales de Akira Toriyama


Los últimos rayos de sol alumbraban las cimas de la montaña Paoz pintándole una máscara rojiza a las sempiverdes cumbres. Atravesando la luz titilante de las primeras estrellas que asomaban curiosas por el cielo de oriente, la nube Kinton volaba con su característico traqueteo, dejando una etérea estela amarillenta a su paso. Sobre ella, dos almas de corazón puro dignas de viajar sobre aquél nimbo mágico, volaban con destino a su nuevo hogar, luego de haberse unido en un solo corazón aquella misma mañana en las tierras próximas al monte Flypan.

El feliz nuevo matrimonio se iba a instalar en un pequeño prado junto a la casita donde se crió Goku, allí donde residió con su abuelito Son Gohan. Como un regalo extra de bodas, el rey Gyumao se había permitido el lujo de construirles una nueva residencia junto a la antigua casita, la cual conservarían en memoria del abuelo del nuevo marido y maestro de artes marciales del viejo monarca.

La noche ya se cernía sobre ellos cuando al fin llegaron a su nuevo hogar.  
— ¡Qué hambre tengo, Chichi! —se quejó el chico.  
— Pero, ¿cómo puedes tener hambre? Casi acabaste tú solo con el banquete que nos puso mi padre.  
— Sí, pero ha sido un día muy largo —rugió su estómago—, de veras que estoy desfallecido.  
— Bueno, yo voy a cambiarme que este traje pesa y estoy agotada. ¿Por qué no te preparas algo en tanto me cambio?

Goku alzó los brazos y puso las manos detrás de su cabeza.  
— Vaya —dijo mirando hacia el techo, resignado—, creo que me acostumbré a la buena vida con Mr Popó en el Palacio de Kami-sama, él siempre preparaba la comida allí... ¡Ya sé! —exclamó golpeando a la vez un puño en su otra palma—. Haré como en los viejos tiempos, ¡iré a cazar! —acto seguido se rasgó su niveo traje de boda y, bajo éste, descubrió su adorado gi de combate naranja.  
— Como quieras, pero ¡no tardes, amor mío! —canturreó ella de vuelta lanzándose un besito con la mano.

Amontonó un puñado de ramas secas y les lanzó una pequeña ráfaga de energía para prender una hoguera. Clavó otra rama más larga y gruesa, en la tierra, donde previamente había ensartado un verraco con enormes colmillos y que le sacaba dos cuerpos, con intención de asar la pieza.  
— ¡Voy a ponerme las botas! —exclamó emocionado riendo y frotándose las manos.

Al cabo de un rato ya con la presa en su punto de cocción, y justo cuando iba a hincarle el diente a uno de los jamones del descomunal cerdo, Chichi hizo acto de presencia apoyada el marco de la puerta de entrada a la casa.  
— Vaya —dijo sorprendida, a la vez que se iba acercando con pasos cadenciosos hacia donde estaba su marido—, sí que te has dado prisa.  
Goku ya mascaba a dos carrillos. Tragó con dificultad, golpeándose en el pecho para ayudar que la comida bajara, y habló:  
— Chichí, ¿qué haces así vestida? —preguntó extrañado alzando una ceja.  
— ¿Te gusta? —dijo coqueta, contoneándose orgullosa de sus curvas, esperando llamar la atención de su esposo.  
— Estás rara, no creo que estés muy cómoda con eso, pero si a ti sí...

Chichi había cambiado el vestido de novia heredado de su querida madre por un sugerente kimono rosa de seda que le llegaba sólo a la parte más alta del muslo y que dejaba entrever en la abertura un generoso escote. En contraste con la anchura de sus caderas y su pecho, la camisa se ceñía estrechamente a su minúscula cintura gracias a un lazo blanco de satén. También se había desprendido del velo y del recogido, en su lugar su melena color azabache caía libremente sobre su espalda y su pecho como una negra y suave cortina.

— Qué tontito eres —respondió ella, dándole un guantazo en la cara que lo tumbó de lado (no lo vio venir, todos sabemos que el punto débil de Goku es su despiste permanente) a la vez que se ruborizaba—. Dame un poco, anda, de lo que tienes ahí...

Goku titubeó, no entendía el porqué no se servía ella misma. A veces lo desconcertaba. Ya se había acostumbrado a sus abrazos, besos o a tenerla constantemente sujeta a su brazo, pero siempre conseguía sorprenderlo. Chichí, al ver su vacilación, se acercó a morder un pedacito de la carne que sostenía él. Primero acercó los labios al pernil, lamió lascivamente la superficie al tiempo que miraba fijamente el rostro de su esposo, cerró los ojos, apretó la mandíbula para arrancar un trocito de carne y succionó suavemente con los labios la pieza, como si lo besara. Emitió un leve murmullo de placer y, sin saber porqué, Goku sintió una incómoda sensación en la entrepierna. " _¿Pero qué le pasa a Chichí?_ ", se preocupó.

— Oye, Chichí, ¿te encuentras bien? Estás actuando de una manera muy extraña.

Ella rió quedamente. Nunca se terminaría de familiarizar con esa encantadora forma de ser de su recién casado. Se pegó más a él, rodeando su musculoso brazo como le gustaba hacer. Desprendía un calor muy agradable y el tacto, a pesar de la dureza de su musculatura, era tierno y suave sobre la piel que los recubría. Cerró los ojos y besó su hombro de forma pausada, capturando el momento.

La cercanía de su esposa le agradaba, sobre todo su olor. Inhaló sobre su cabeza y comprobó que en ese instante su aroma era más intenso que de costumbre.  
— Qué bien hueles —aspiro de nuevo hundiendo su nariz en su lacia melena—. Siempre hueles tan bien, pero hoy es mejor que nunca.

Soltó el hueso desnudo del jamón y buscó el mechón de pelo que se extendía sobre el pecho izquierdo de su mujer, rozándolo ligeramente y provocando en ella una corriente de placer con ese casual contacto. Goku llevo el mechón a su nariz para oler a fondo el perfume natural que emanaba. Ella lo miró divertida, esperando su próximo movimiento.

— Es extraño, además desprendes mucho calor. ¿Seguro que no estás enferma?

Chichí soltó una risita y un " _no_ " para mayor desconcierto de él. Posó una mano sobre su cuello. El tacto de las manos de su hombre sobre su propia piel le hacía hervir de pura excitación, pero se mantuvo serena disfrutando de cada gesto que le brindaba. Goku acercó su rostro a la altura de la mandíbula de la mujer, pegando la nariz al hueco que hacía ésta con el lóbulo de la oreja. " _Mmmm_..." musitó. Olía de fábula.

— No me vas a creer —dijo él contra su piel—, pero me están entrando ganas de darte un mordisco.

Chichi rió nerviosa, con el corazón desbocado y su vientre danzando en cosquillas de la excitación.

— No —determinó arrepentido justo después de posar sus dientes en la cálida y suave piel de Chichí—, mejor haré ésto.

Entonces lamió la piel que antes quiso morder. Se extasió ante tal suculento sabor aumentando la desazón que sentía en su pene. Nunca probó cosa igual, no era posible que una persona supiera a comida y menos a una tan apetecible como ella, pero sin llegar a saber a qué se parecía exactamente. ¿A qué le recordaba? Tal vez a leche con canela, ¿o tal vez sería a vainilla con un toque de miel? Ni idea. Sólo acertaba a reconocer un exquisito sabor dulce... adictivo, pues no podía dejar de seguir saboreando la piel de la mujer... y también era excitante al notar que le proporcionaba placer donde nunca creyó que fuera posible. " _Sabe a Chichí_ ", se dijo. Notó que ella respiraba con dificultad, jadeaba y, al levantar la vista, la vio con los ojos cerrados en un gesto que no supo descifrar y un fuerte rubor en sus mejillas. Se asustó y se apartó bruscamente de ella:  
— ¡Lo siento! No sé qué me pasa, es como si...  
— ¡Pero no pares! —exclamó al tiempo que se avalanzaba sobre él y lo tiraba de espaldas.

La mujer morena cayó sobre su estupefacto marido, besándole el rostro y el cuello con rápidos y frenéticos ósculos. Estaba ansiosa, también se sentía hambrienta, sólo que ella si era consciente de qué tenía tanto apetito. Pero se llamó a si misma a la calma. Contempló los ojos desorbitados de su guerrero favorito, llenos de confusión y perplejidad por toda aquella situación. " _Vaya",_ pensó la pelinegra: " _tendré que ser más_ _directa, aunque no sea propio de una dama, pero a este paso nunca lo haremos_...". Rodó sobre si misma hasta quedar boca arriba. Con la vista fija en el firmamento, requirió:

— Amor mío, ¿te apetece seguir? —dijo con tono dulce, pero su voz ronqueaba de excitación—. Me gusta mucho, a pesar de que no te lo parezca. Verás, estas son cosas que hacen los enamorados una vez que se casan.  
— ¿Seguro? —titubeó.  
En respuesta ella asintió y tomó una de sus grandes manos para posarla sobre su seno izquierdo, presionándola contra él.

Goku la volvió a mirar con extrañeza por enésima vez aquella noche. Se supone que tanto ella como Bulma o cualquier otra mujer se enfadan muchísimo cuando alguien toca o intenta ver esa parte del cuerpo de las mujeres. No entendía porqué, si a simple vista le seguían pareciendo un culo delantero, aunque parecía que no estaba enojada, al contrario, quería que lo hiciera.

Lo cierto es que el tacto sobre la ropa era muy agradable, tierno, firme y cálido, todo al mismo tiempo. Se permitió jugar masajeándolo, a la vez que miraba el rostro de Chichí de reojo. Ésta volvía a tener el mismo semblante que antes, pero se veía más hermosa, sin duda, con su pelo azabache esparcido sobre la hierba en torno a su cabeza como un abanico. Abrió los ojos y enredó su mirada con la de él, aún titubeante. Así que llevó la mano hasta la nuca de él y lo atrajo obligándole a posar su cabeza en su pequeño hombro.

— Mmmm... —murmuró contra la pálida piel de su esposa al sentir de nuevo el dulce olor que desprendía.

Está vez no puso remedio a sus impulsos, de nuevo el hormigueo en su vientre le llamaba y no dudó en lamer y succionar la piel de su cuello, de su clavícula, de su esternón...poco a poco iba recorriendo con su lengua y sus labios la anatomía de Chichí, dirigiéndose de forma instintiva a donde el olor que lo llamaba se hacía más intenso, aumentando al mismo tiempo su erección. Llegó con su boca al pecho que estaba libre de su mano, y antes de que se levantara y volviera a mirarla para comprobar si era correcto su comportamiento, ella deshizo el lazo que rodeaba su cintura, abriendo su camisa y descubriendo su piel bajo la luz de la hoguera.

La lechosa piel que se ocultaba bajo la ropa le invitaba a seguir degustándola, recreando su paladar con cada curvatura de aquélla, presionando los dientes conteniendo sus ansias por saborear la ternura de los senos de la mujer. Ésta suspiraba ante la presión de los labios y la lengua del hombre, y gemía quedamente cuando notaba la fuerza de sus mandíbulas. Sumergió los dedos en el rebelde pelo de su compañero, mientras que con la otra mano viajó desde los anchos hombros de éste, a través de su fornido brazo hasta su codo, donde continuó bajando por su propia figura hasta alojarse en su centro de placer, presa de la líbido que ansiaba liberar de una vez sin demora.

Goku observó el movimiento, no sin cierta curiosidad, y comprobó cómo se intensificaba los gemidos de su mujer a la vez que la sentía contorsionarse debajo de él. De forma instintiva, y sin dejar de lamer la piel de los pechos de ella, alejó la mano de esa zona y, sin levantar los dedos de la piel de Chichí, recorrió lentamente el camino desde su seno hasta su pubis. Allí la mano de ella lo guió hacia donde quería tenerlo, donde quería sentirlo. Ya había estimulado previamente su clítoris, ahora necesitaba sentir una parte de él en su interior, algo que le anticipara lo que estaba por llegar y que tanto anhelaba.

Los dos primeros dedos del guerrero se hundieron en la humedad de ella, haciéndole ahogar un sonoro gemido. Goku levantó la mirada hacia ella, chispeante de curiosidad y excitación. Hundió más los dedos, sin dejar de observarla: Chichí respiraba agitadamente y se estremecía. Extrajo los dedos, los mantuvo un momento rozando la entrada de ella y, con una sonrisa divertida y pícara, los volvió a internar en su vagina, pero de forma más violenta y profunda. Esta vez Chichí no pudo evitar acallar el grito de dolor y placer que rasgó su garganta, tensando los músculos de la espalda, obligándose a arquearla en consecuencia. Goku volvió a hacerlo dos veces más, aumentando el numero de falanges con los que la penetraba de forma sucesiva al ver que su placer también crecía. El hombre acompañó su última estocada con unos leves movimientos en el interior de ella, provocando así la histeria de su mujer y derritiéndola de placer. Chichí no aguantó más las caricias de su hombre y alcanzó el clímax entre espasmos y convulsiones, expulsando a borbotones su flujo sobre la mano de su esposo.

— Esto... Chichí —acertó a decir una vez que ésta pudo abrir los ojos—, ¿te has hecho pis?

Chichí rio ante tal ocurrencia, que sólo podría esperarse de un hombre como el que aún se posaba sobre ella. Lo miró con ternura, pero él le devolvió una mirada confusa y preocupada:

— Es que además creo que te he lastimado —dijo bajando la mirada a su mano. Un líquido rosado se enredaba en sus dedos, con un leve olor a sangre. Se sentó frente a ella con gesto culpable. Ella mientras siguió riéndose, ahora con nerviosismo, pero a él no le hacia ni pizca de gracia ser el causante de ningún malestar en ella, mucho menos de provocarle herida alguna.

Se sentó sobre sus rodillas y tomó aire para poder hablar:  
— Oh, Goku —le sonrió tiernamente—. No me he hecho pis, ni tampoco me has lastimado, al menos no es grave... Verás, como ya te he dicho, estas cosas las hacen las parejas casadas y las hacen por un motivo concreto: tener hijos.

Goku abrió los ojos y la boca de par en par. Ahora sí que no entendía absolutamente nada. Chichí volvió a reir al ver su gesto confuso, y decidió tomar las riendas de la situación. Gateó un poco hacia él y se irguió sobre las rodillas para plantarse frente por frente a su marido, dejando el mínimo espacio posible entre ellos. Posó ambas manos sobre sendos hombros y se sentó a horcajadas sobre su regazo.

— Amor mío, no te asustes —lo tranquilizó—, sólo se trata de pasarlo bien y, pasado un tiempo, nuestro hijo nacerá. Confía en mi, déjate llevar..

Goku la tomó por la cintura y la miró profundamente a los ojos, tratando de vislumbrar a qué se refería exactamente, pero no hallaba más que calor y seguridad en ellos. Siempre conseguía pillarlo desprevenido con sus palabras, con cada uno de sus gestos, sin embargo ésto era lo más inverosímil que le había propuesto nunca. Aun así no podía negarle nada. Simplemente, no podía. Necesitaba verla feliz como si fuera el mismo aire para respirar, y negarle llevar a cabo cualquier idea que se le pasara por la cabeza, como pedirle matrimonio, dejarse basar y abrazar en público, la boda e incluso ésto, que él entendía era un acto peligroso para ella, le resultaba incluso doloroso. Sabía que ella disfrutaba con todo eso que estaban haciendo esa noche, más que él, pero también sabía que podía salir lastimada. ¿Qué haría? ¿Le negaba todo ese asunto de buscar un hijo o la complacía y a la vez la hería dios sabe cómo? Lo cierto que la idea de tener un hijo era emocionante, pero no a ese precio.

Aún no había terminado de resolver su dilema cuando Chichí ya había enredado sus brazos sobre su cuello y le mordisqueaba la mandíbula. Sin darse cuenta, él había estrechado su cintura con sus brazos y la atraía con fuerza contra él, pegando sus cuerpos con fuerza y sin dejar el más mínimo espacio entre ellos. Chichí cruzó las piernas tras su espalda y bailaba sobre su vientre, restregando su lasciva y húmeda vulva sobre su pene, aun erecto y oculto bajo el pantalón del gi. Ahora era él quien suspiraba. Chichí besaba y lamía el lóbulo de la oreja de él, regalándole suspiros y gemidos ahogados de placer. Ensortijó los dedos de una mano en el cabello negros de la nuca de su hombre, y con la otra mano fue acariciando la cálida piel que cubría todos y cada uno de los músculos que encontraba bajo su uniforme mientras descendía por su cuello, su pecho, su estómago y, finalmente, su vientre. Acarició sobre la ropa el falo que se interponía entre ellos, y trató de deshacer el nudo de su cinturón azul, pero Goku le detuvo sosteniendo dulcemente la pequeña mano de ella dentro de su puño.

No estaba del todo seguro sobre la intención de su movimiento, pero su instinto le decía que estaba relacionado con lo de antes y que podía ser peligroso para ella. La miró severo, con la sujeción en su espalda y su mano firmes pero suaves, y ella le correspondió la mirada seria, aunque con una chispa de desafío en sus pupilas.

— Suéltame —le advirtió ella en un gélido susurro.  
— No —la determinación de Goku era admirable, teniendo en cuenta que no podía resistir lo que aquellos ojos negros le reclamaban.  
— Te digo que me sueltes, Goku —y zafó su mano del agarre de él de un tirón.  
— Chichí —trataba de mantenerse impasible, pero le estaba costando un esfuerzo terrible. El carácter de su mujer lo hipnotizada, no entendía porqué, pero mientras más se enfadaba más le excitaba—, no pienso dejar que hagas lo que sea que quieras hacer —el enfado de ella iba en aumento, él notó cómo aumentaba su ki, y a la vez su voluntad se debilitaba. Tragó saliva, intentó mantener la compostura y siguió—. Sé que te puedo hacer mucho daño y jamás me lo perdonaré.

Chichí hervía de rabia. Su marido la estaba rechazando y no sabía qué era peor, él que repudiara su cuerpo o que no quisiera formar una familia. Quería llorar, había estado esperando ese momento durante toda su vida. Quiso golpearlo, pero se retuvo al pensar que, por encima de todo, amaba a ese patán que se había echado por marido. Se conformó con apretar fuertemente los puños de rabia y dirigirle una mirada envenenada.

— Si no me amas, si me aborreces, ¿por qué te casaste conmigo? —un aura roja empezó a crecer en torno a ella.  
— Un momento, Chichí, yo no he dicho nada de eso —alzó las palmas para tranquilizarla, sin mucho éxito—. Y en cuanto a lo de casarnos, fuiste tú quien me pidió que lo hiciera—eso no ayudó.  
— ¡Idiota! —los ojos de la mujer llameaban de ira, y una lágrima delatora se le escapó. Lanzó un gancho sobre el rostro de su marido, que éste interceptó rápidamente con su mano. Chichí no pudo ocultar más su llanto.  
— No me has entendido, y parece que yo tampoco te entiendo muy bien a ti. El caso es que no soporto verte así. Me gusta tu carácter decidido, muchísimo, pero me disgusta tu malestar, no puedo verte triste de ninguna manera. Por eso acepté el tomarte como esposa. Si me pidieras que moviera de lado esa montaña o incluso que derribara la casa de mi abuelito —Chichí lo miró expectante: él hablaba en serio— sólo porque a ti no te gustara... lo haría —ella aguardó, atenta a sus palabras—. Pero pedirme que te lastime a propósito, es algo que no me puedo permitir.

Chichí se derritió ante tales palabras y volvió a lanzarse sobre él con violencia, gritando su nombre y tirándolo de espaldas sobre la hierba.  
— Oh, Goku, ¡mi Goku! —le decía entre besos—. ¡Eres el hombre más bueno del mundo! Pero eres un tontorrón, te olvidas de lo fuerte que soy —le guiñó un ojo—. Además, sé que a ti también te gustará... Confía en mi, amor mío. Tú cierra los ojos y déjate llevar por mi. Si me duele te aviso y lo dejamos estar, ¿de acuerdo?  
Goku suspiró, rendido como siempre a sus pies:  
— Vale, Chichí, tú ganas.

Y ganó ella. Goku se quedó tumbado mirando al cielo, relajado, mientras dejaba que su mujer lo manoseara y besara a placer. Levantó la cabeza y vio que le había desatado el cinturón y abierto su gi para llegar hasta su falo, el cual sostenía con ambas manos y gesto triunfante. La mujer lo acarició, disfrutando del tacto que le regalaba, duro, suave, caliente y húmedo en su cima. Goku enloqueció sin saber a dónde le llevaba ella exactamente. Chichí arrastró su cuerpo sobre el de su marido, rozando su pene a todo lo largo de su piel hasta posar su vulva en él, abrazandolo con su calor y humedad, descansando al mismo tiempo el resto de su torso sobre el musculoso abdomen de su marido. Apoyó la cabeza en su pecho y escuchó el retumbar alocado de su corazón que se producía cada vez que ella movía las caderas hacia adelante y hacia atrás. Él también disfrutaba, ella lo sabía. Levantó su blanco cuerpo mientras continuaba la sensual danza sobre la pelvis de su esposo, disfrutando del baile, suspirando al compás del movimiento y regodeándose del semblante extasiado que mostraba aquel hombre. No, no la repudiaba, ni en sus peores sueños lo haría, ese rostro contraído por el placer no era una falsa máscara, era la expresión más pura del deleite y sus roncos suspiros lo confirmaban.

Se levantó un poco de su asiento, tomó el pene de su compañero y lo dirigió a la entrada de su vagina. Una vez situó el glande, apoyó las manos en los abdominales de su esposo y se dejó caer sobre el miembro. El movimiento fue indescriptible para ambos. Chichí reprimió un grito que estalló en su garganta a la vez que su marido se encogió y gimió al sentir el estrecho y cálido contacto de la vagina de su mujer. Ella se empezó a mover sobre él de forma suave. Tomó las manos de su marido, que lo miraba completamente enloquecido, y las llevó a sus pechos para que los masajeara y estrujara. Goku no pudo evitar moverse al ritmo que ella le marcaba, era irresistible: su calor, su olor, su suavidad, su blancura, el rubor de sus mejillas o el rastro que dejaban sus manos al pasar por su piel. Estaba perdiendo la cordura y luchaba por recomponerla, pues no era capaz de controlar la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo en su piel y sus pechos ya estaban lo suficientemente enrojecidos después de haberlos tocado un poco. Entonces notó un cambio en los movimientos y en el rostro de Chichí, era casi lo mismo que había visto en ella hace unos momentos cuando él la acariciaba sobre el césped, sólo que también le afectaba a él. Sintió que el interior de su mujer se contraía sobre su pene y ese gesto, acompañado de la visión del rostro de su mujer boquiabierto, con los ojos cerrados fuertemente, la espalda arqueada y el resto de su cuerpo preso de los calambres de placer que él le proporcionaba, terminaron por romper su última barrera y abandonarse completamente al éxtasis. Chichí correspondió al orgasmo de Goku, gimiendo sonoramente al notar como éste bombeaba su simiente en su interior. Doble gozo. Orgasmo intenso y compartido.

Estuvieron cerca de un minuto tocando el cielo el uno con el otro, hasta que Chichí cayó de bruces, sin aliento, sobre el pecho de Goku. Éste se sobresaltó, tomó su rostro desde la mejilla para verlo con claridad y suspiró aliviado al ver que respiraba de forma lenta y profunda. Una mueca de felicidad se dibujaba en sus labios y él la imitó. ¡Por Kami-sama! ¿Qué rayos fue eso?

— ¿Chichí? —la llamó en un susurro.  
— Mmmm... ¿sí? —trató inútilmente alzar el rostro y abrir los ojos, pero su cuerpo estaba en otra órbita.

La dejó descansar. La recostó junto a la hoguera que aún ardía y se quitó el gi para cubrirla con él, total a Goku le sobraba ya toda la ropa. Observó la tierna imagen de su esposa durmiente y se conmovió, recordando la manera en que se había ofuscado y lo fácil que era hacerla feliz. Había sentido mucho miedo al tocarla, a pesar de ser una mujer fuerte y tenaz, la blancura de su tez, la delicada figura y su pequeño cuerpo eran un problema para su fuerza sobrehumana. Sin embargo jamás en toda su vida había experimentado algo parecido a lo que había sentido con ella hace un instante. Sé moría de ganas de repetirlo, está vez participando más, poniendo cuidado en sus movimientos para no quebrarle ningún hueso. Pero debía ser paciente, mejor sería esperar que se despertara y recobrar fuerzas, él mismo estaba hambriento de nuevo, de modo que no fue difícil pensar cómo de cansada se encontraba ella.

Dio buena cuenta del resto del cerdo que seguía en el fuego y se tumbó detrás de su esposa, rodeándola con un brazo desde la espalda, pegando su cuerpo al de él. El aroma que desprendía era mucho más intenso que antes, faltandole tiempo para volver a olfatear su nuca y lamer su cuello, erizando la piel de la mujer dormida y excitándose él de nuevo. Chichí giró la cara, su marido le regaló un beso en la mejilla, y ella abrió lo ojos sintiéndose feliz con aquel despertar. No hubo un nuevo cruce de palabras, no era necesario. Ella se dejó caer sobre la hierba, dejando a un lado su improvisado abrigo, y él se situó encima de ella, apoyando las manos sobre el césped a ambos lados de la cabeza de Chichí, y reposando sus caderas sobre las de ella. Se miraron a los ojos, nerviosos, emocionados, ansiosos de repetir cuantas veces hiciera falta la experiencia anterior. Ella se mordió el labio inferior y dibujó con las yemas de sus dedos el contorno del pecho de su guerrero, luego su trabajado abdomen, rodeó su cintura y, camino de los gúteos, encontró una vieja cicatriz al final de la columna. Sólo fue un roce, pero Goku rugió de placer y su erección, que apenas se había relajado en toda la noche, se hizo aún mayor. Ella posó las manos sobre las nalgas de él, abrió las piernas para dejar el camino libre y ejerció presión para que sus caderas chocaran contra las de ella. Ambos pensaron que jamás podrían acostumbrarse a ese primer contacto en su unión por muchas veces que lo repitiera. Era apoteósico. Rodeó sus muslos con las piernas, ejerciendo presión e imposibilitando cualquier salida de él, si es que se le ocurría salir, y buscó con sus dedos los vestigios de la cola que un día poseyó su marido, para hacerlo enloquecer una y otra vez. Y de qué manera, porque su falo parecía crecer dentro de ella, haciendo que ella contrajera de placer su vagina, entrando en un bucle de placer casi infinito.

Pasaron los minutos, las horas y, en definitiva, la noche entera buscándose el uno al otro, probando y experimentando nuevas formas de regalarle momentos de éxtasis al compañero, casi sin tregua. Dichosos por la nueva vida que comenzaban juntos descubriendo a su cónyuge y a sí mismos.

Por fin, rompió el alba. Las brasas de la hoguera se iban extinguiendo y los cuerpos extenuados tomaban aire con dificultad después del titánico esfuerzo. Ella, mareada y dolorida, intentó incorporarse, buscando con la mirada su kimono rosa nuevo, pues no sabía dónde demonios había ido a parar. Las piernas no le respondían, las sentía pesadas y adormiladas, y las caderas le dolian a rabiar. Le costaba mantener su columna erguida e incluso notaba punzadas en las costillas al respirar hondo. Trastabilló y su marido, que estaba sentado al lado observándola, la sujetó con firmeza, haciendo que cayera sentada sobre su regazo. La acunó tiernamente, mirándola con una pequeña punzada de culpabilidad que desterró rápidamente al recordar cómo ella también le había lastimado la piel hundiendo sus uñas, sólo que no era comparable. Encaminó sus pensamientos hacia otro rumbo:

— Oye, Chichí, ¿cuándo dices que llegará el niño?

Ella rio ante su ingenuidad:

— Amor mío, aún va a tardar, crecerá dentro de mi y en unos meses estará con nosotros —dijo con una risita nerviosa, acariciándose el vientre. Quién sabe...

— ¿Entonces aún no viene? Qué rollo. Y dime, ¿será sólo uno o vendrán más? Es que esta noche hemos hecho muchos niños, si son demasiados no cabremos en la casa nueva.

— Goku —le besó en el pecho, riéndose de nuevo—, ¡qué cosas tienes! Eso no tiene nada que ver, además si viene más de un niño su padre se encargará de construir más habitaciones en la casa.

— Mmm... tienes razón, habrá que trabajar más, sólo eso. ¿Entonces dices que no tiene que ver? —ella asintió—. ¡Vale!

Y se abalanzó sobre ella por enésima vez, entre cosquillas, risas y gemidos de gozo. Pero algo inesperado por ambos sucedió: un rugido gutural resonó en el prado. Chichí se asustó, se abrazó al cuello de su marido y esperó a que una bestia salvaje los atacara. Goku la abrazó protector, y el rugido volvió a retumbar. Ella hundió el rostro en el hombro de él, al que oyó reirse tímidamente. Alzó el rostro confusa. Goku reía y se rascaba la cabeza con cierta desazón:

— Lo siento, es que tengo mucha hambre —el gruñido se hizo escuchar una vez más y su mujer miró a su estómago. Sonrió tranquila y feliz entonces, y levantándose de un salto le dijo:

— Vamos a casa, voy a prepararte algo rico, rico, rico, mi amor.

— Con que sepa la mitad de bien de lo que hueles tú será espectacular.

Y así, tomados de la mano, entraron juntos en su nuevo hogar para ser felices a pesar de los devenires. Pero, para eso, aún quedaba mucho tiempo.


End file.
